memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Gemini
| date=2267| stardate=3375.3 to 3375.6| author=Mike W. Barr| published=Paperback - February 2003| pages=297| ISBN=ISBN 0743400747 |}} Introduction (blurb) Captain James T. Kirk and the Starship Enterprise have been sent to the planet Nador to participate in a watershed event: the Nadorians' first true election, to vote on whether or not to join the United Federation of Planets. Supporting the Federation are the planet's joint rulers: Their Serene Highnesses Abon and Delor, Siamese twins joined at the spinal cord to represent the unity of the different tribes of Nador. But a shadowy group of fanatics wants nothing to do with the Federation, and will stop at nothing -- whether it be assassinating the princes or kidnapping Captain Kirk's nephew Peter -- to achieve their goals! Kirk must work to stop the fanatics from wreaking havoc on Nador, and from harming his beloved nephew -- but even he may be hard-pressed to stem the tide of chaos when the princes' horrible secret is revealed! Summary References Characters :Abon • Tonia Barrows • Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • Delor • Docos • • • Giotto • Hanor • James T. Kirk • Peter Kirk • Kyle • Llora • Lonal • Leonard McCoy • Elizabeth Palmer • Pataal • Kevin Riley • Janine Roget • Sylvan Roget • Montgomery Scott • Sherwood • • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Trask • Uhura Lewis Carroll • DeSalle • Garrovick • John Gill • Anton Karidian • Khan • Aurelan Kirk • Sam Kirk • Konstantin • Carol Marcus • David Marcus • Peter Preston • Starships and vehicles : • Locations :Nador • Royal Palace of Nador Amusement Park planet • Antos IV • Deneva • Earth • Gemini constellation (Castor and Pollux) • Rigel VI • Starbase 7 Races and cultures :Human • Nadorian • Vulcan Klingon • Romulan States and organizations :Nadorian Planetary Council • Starfleet • Starfleet Command • United Federation of Planets Federation Council • Starfleet Academy Science and technology :Black Plague • blood • communicator • cortical scanner • DNA • exoscalpel • food slot • force beam • hypospray • intercom • light • medical tricorder • missile • phaser • photon torpedo • physiostimulator • psionic storm • Richter cultural scale • shields • spine • starship • stellar cartography • sterile field • sterilite • subcutaneous transponder • tetralubisol • time • tractor beam • transparent aluminum • transporter • tricorder • turbolift • viewscreen • wheelchair Ranks and titles :admiral • captain • commissioner • counselor • diplomat • ensign • lieutenant • prince • professor • warrior • watch officer Other references :assassination • bagpipes • banshee • bridge • bulkhead • captain's log • cards • chicken sandwich • city • Cobb salad • coffee • dance • dog • dressing • emotion • Federation flag • fish • Fundamental Declaration of the Martian Colonies • government • Great Bird of the Galaxy • history • hull breach • iced tea • Kobayashi Maru scenario • medal • mess hall • mind meld • mint julep • mob • neural parasite • observation deck • officers' lounge • palace • park • planet • Prime Directive • psychology • Romulan ale • Saurian brandy • self-destruct • sickbay • statue • suicide • tree • vapor dew • wine External links * | prevMB=Soliloquy| nextMB=Beneath the Skin | prevpocket=Soliloquy| nextpocket=To Reign in Hell: The Exile of Khan Noonien Singh | voyages1=TOS| adbefore1=Soliloquy| adafter1=The Doomsday Machine| }} category:books Category:TOS novels